I Love You, Akira
by Kurohana Sakurai
Summary: Oneshot abal yang menceritakan perasaan Keisuke. Suck at summary T.T


Warning: Unbeta-ed, OOC, timeline gak nyambung, yandere, shounen ai yang rada-rada yaoi. Peristiwanya sengaja saya plesetkan demi ketidaknyambungan cerita XD

Togainu no Chi © Nitro+chiral

\('.')/BANZAI\('.')/

**

* * *

Keisuke's POV

* * *

**

Akira, nama pemuda itu. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna abu-abu dan mata biru jernih yang sangat indah. Ia sangat tegas, pemberani dan dingin. Terkadang dia bertingkah seolah dia tidak perduli terhadap sekitarnya. Namun, di balik sikapnya yang seperti itu dia tetaplah seorang pemuda yang sedikit naif.

Akira, pemuda yang lebih pendek sekitar 6 centimeter denganku itu merupakan sahabat terbaik yang aku miliki di dunia ini. Kami tumbuh bersama di sebuah panti asuhan sederhana. Semenjak kecil dia memanglah tipe orang yang dicintai bahaya, maka dari itu aku selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia melangkah. Aku tidak perduli ketika ia berteriak kesal dan menyuruhku untuk kembali. Aku hanya mencemaskannya, itu saja. Itulah alasan mengapa aku selalu mengikutinya. Tak bisakah dia mengerti?

Akira, pemuda yang tangguh. Mahir berkelahi dan melindungi dirinya. Juga mahir terseret ke dalam suatu masalah. Kenyataan bahwa ia akan mengikuti Blster saja sudah membuat tubuhku lemas. Tapi nampaknya dewi Fortuna tersenyum ke arahnya, sehingga ia pun dapat memenangkan kompetisi itu. Tapi aku tetap tidak merasa lega.

Di suatu hari, seorang pria menyeretnya dengan kasar, hendak menjebloskannya ke dalam penjara karena dituduh melakukan pembunuhan. Ia sudah berusaha menyangkal, tapi pria itu tidak mau mendengarnya. Aku mematung sesaat, berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi dan akhirnya berusaha mencegah pria itu membawa pergi Akira. Namun, aku kalah tenaga. Aku hanya dapat menyaksikkan ia membawa pergi Akira.

Beberapa hari kemudian, ia kembali. Ia terkejut mendapatiku terus menunggu kedatangannya. Ia pun duduk dan menceritakan pengalamannya selama dalam penjara, sekaligus berita menyampaikan berita yang menurutku sangat mengerikan.

"Aku akan mengikuti Igura," katanya datar. Tak ada ketakutan terpancar di matanya, tak ada keraguan terkandung dalam suaranya.

"KAU BERCANDA?"

"Aku serius…"

Aku terdiam. Menatapnya dengan pandangan kalut. Batinku terus bertanya-tanya.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku menyertaimu…"

Bola mata birunya membulat. Ekspresinya kacau. "KAU PIKIR INI HANYA SEKEDAR PERMAINAN? TIDAK BISA, KAU BISA TERBUNUH!"

"Aku tidak perduli, aku akan tetap menyertaimu dalam Igura."

Dari sanalah awal mimpi burukku dimulai…

-O-

Berapa banyaknya menit yang terlewat, berapa banyaknya jam yang berganti, berapa banyaknya hari yang berlalu, aku tak lagi bisa menghitungnya. Disinilah aku, berulang kali terpisah dari Akira, berulang kali diserang oleh orang tak dikenal dan berulang kali melarikan diri. Igura seakan bom yang membawa berbagai macam perubahan drastis dalam hidupku. Membunuh atau dibunuh…

Semakin lama permainan berjalan, kemampuanku untuk bertarung pun semakin meningkat. Harusnya dengan ini aku dapat mengubah statusku dari 'Keisuke tidak berguna yang lemah' menjadi 'Keisuke pemberani nan lagi kuat'. Harusnya dengan ini aku bukan lagi beban bagi Akira. Harusnya dengan ini aku dapat melindungi Akira. Akan tetapi…

"J-jangan, Shiki…" ratap Akira. Di atasnya, Shiki menyeringai licik.

"Kau benar-benar 'indah'…"

Jemari nakal Shiki menelusuri tubuh polos Akira yang tak tertutup selembar benang pun dan berhenti pada suatu titik. Dimainkannya titik tersebut sehingga Akira mendesah. Senyuman Shiki mengembang. Shiki pun semakin mempermainkannya. Sentuhan jarinya menjadi lebih binal dan kasar sehingga Akira mengerang kesakitan. Air mata Akira menggenang, tidak kuat merasakan sensasi luar biasa yang belum pernah dialami oleh Akira sebelumnya.

Aku berdiri mematung layaknya orang bodoh menyasikkan diam-diam mereka berdua mulai 'bermain' dari balik pintu.

Dadaku terasa sangat sakit. Kepalaku serasa mau meledak. Membayangkan apa yang Shiki lakukan kepada Akira. Membayangkan ekspresi wajah Akira yang tidak pernah aku ketahui selama ini. Walau bibirnya berucap kalau ia tidak menginginkan ini, walau ia berkata kalau ia mengutuk segala perbuatan Shiki, tapi aku dapat melihat dari pancaran matanya. Suatu perasaan tertentu kepada pria yang berpakaian serba hitam itu. Nampak bingung, kesal, takut, malu, namun di sisi lain ia tampak merasa nyaman.

Dan aku membenci hal itu…

-O-

Malam-malam mengerikan itu seolah tidak pernah berakhir. Beberapa kali aku pernah mendapati Akira tidur dengan pria lain, termasuk si Rin. Dadaku semakin terasa sakit. Sesuatu di dalam diriku serasa ingin meledak. Aku tidak mau—aku tidak mau melihat Akira dengan siapapun. Aku tidak mau! Dia adalah milikku, hanya milikku—Akira milikku.

Sinar pucat sang rembulan menerangi tubuh kami. Indah… namun tak seindah 'rembulan' yang membuatku terpaku dan tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia menakjubkan. Mengerang dan menggeliat dengan nakal seperti anak kucing setiap aku menyentuhnya inci demi inci.

Tersebutlah dia, Akira, pemuda kuat yang selalu melindungiku kini terkunci tak berdaya di bawahku. Wajahnya merah padam. Kedua bola mata birunya menatapku dengan pandangan memelas. Hey, kenapa kau lihat aku seperti itu? Kenapa kau tidak memandangku layaknya kau memandang Shiki atau yang lainnya?

"Aku mencintaimu, Akira… sangat mencintaimu."

"Mmmph… Keisuke…"

Begitu menggoda dan mempesona. Inikah sisi lain dirimu yang mereka mabuk kepayang?

Aku mendominasinya. Kubuat dia tidak berdaya di tanganku. Kutinggalkan tanda bahwa ia adalah milikku. Milikku, saat ini dan saat-saat yang akan datang. Tak akan kubiarkan seorangpun menyentuhnya selain diriku. Akira milikku. Hanya milikku.

-O-

Aku menatap Akira yang tertidur lelap. Ia sudah terlalu lelah, bertarung untuk memperebutkan _tag_ dan 'bermain-main' denganku. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat wajah tidur Akira. Begitu manis dan damai. Namun senyum itu di wajahku tak bertahan lama saat bayangan pria-pria lain yang pernah menidurinya terlintas di otakku. Kembali dadaku terasa sesak. Kebencian menyelimuti diriku. Kucari picau lipat milik Akira pada onggokan pakaiannya tak jauh dari situ. Dan setelah ku dapatkan, aku kembali tersenyum.

Senyum iblis… yang kesepian.

Kudekati Akira. Bagus, tidurnya benar-benar nyenyak sehingga ia tidak menyadari gerak-gerikku. Kubuka lipatan pisau itu, kuarahkan padanya dan kuangkat tinggi-tinggi.

"_I love you_, Akira…"

-END-

* * *

Err… kecepetan kah alurnya? O_O

Ini fic sontak terlintas di benak saya pas dengar Sakura Biyori. Walaupun konten di bawah nggak nyambung sama sekali sama Sakura Biyori, sih. Whatever lah, saia tau ini gaje... =w=;

Last, mind for feedback?


End file.
